The present invention relates generally to the field of lock allocation, and more particularly to prioritization of locks in messaging systems.
In general, a messaging system enables “program-to-program” messaging between one or more applications and systems throughout an enterprise. Typically, its software interface enables loosely coupled asynchronous data (e.g., messages) to be sent by one program, which is stored in a message queue until the receiving program is able to process it. Message queues may have explicit or implicit file size restrictions thus necessitating that large files be segmented or sent in batches. Locks are used as a synchronization mechanism for enforcing limits on access to a resource (e.g., a communications unit) in an environment where there are many threads of execution (e.g., multiple messages waiting for transmission).